Just can't resist her
by Indy2009
Summary: She then whispered three words that Sky had only heard her say in his dreams. “I want you”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any characters in this story**

Sky lay in his bed in his Red Fountain dorm room that he shared with Brandon. It was a rather cold night and he couldn't get to sleep which wasn't going to help with the early start he had tomorrow for heroics class. He just couldn't keep his mind off the beautiful fire fairy at Alfea. The two had been dating for two years now; around about the same amount of time his friends Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu have been with their girlfriends. So he should be in the same situation as them right….. Wrong!

It wasn't a secret that Sky and Bloom were the most affectionate out of all the couples. He certainly wasn't that way on purpose, it was just Bloom drove him crazy with her creamy milk complexion, long legs and silky red hair making it impossible for him to keep his hands off her. Bloom however was another story, the seductive touching, the sway of her hips as she walks and even the way she dresses was completely innocent and unnoticed on her part and that was what bothered him the most. She honestly didn't realize how utterly…sexy she was and that her actions sent guys minds crazy with lust.

Sky turned on his side and looked over at Brandon. Brandon had been going out with Stella, Blooms best friend so the four of them often hung out together with the rest of the group. Even though his roommate pretends he loves Bloom like a 'little sister' he knew that Brandon had fallen victim on many occasions to Blooms seductive ways. After being caught out admiring Blooms behind as she walked away Sky gave him a long and terrifying scolding that Brandon made sure he had his eyes down when she walked in front of him.

After a lot more thinking, sleep finally consumed him but his thoughts remained on the fire goddess as she invaded his dreams.

At that moment the balcony doors creaked open and a figure stepped inside which made its way over to Sky's sleeping form.

She started to nudge him, "Sky?"

Sky stirred and opened his eyes "mm…huh….Bloom?"

He shot up thinking she was in trouble which then woke Brandon up. They both ran over to her asking what happened which caused Bloom to start laughing. Both boys looked puzzled.

"I'm fine, god can't a girl see her boyfriend anymore or something" Bloom said as she slid under Sky's comforter on his bed while Sky and Brandon stood in front of her dumbfounded.

"Baby, it's the middle of the night. Not that I'm complaining or anything" Sky added as he decided she looked perfect between his sheets. She was only wearing a silk slip that looked too good to have Brandon looking at her. Sensing this Brandon said "All right, I'm off to bed." He gave Sky a slap on the back "Night bro, you too beautiful" and kissed Bloom on the forehead then quickly ducking the swipe of Sky's disapproving hand.

Once Brandon had gone back to his bed Bloom grabbed Sky's hand and lifted the covers pulling him in with her.

Bloom then said "It's a cold night and I couldn't stop wondering if you were warm enough" Sky stared into her blue eyes and she added "Luckily you have a fire fairy for a girlfriend huh?" she smiled and moved closer so she was wrapped up in his arms which Sky happily accepted. He immediately felt warmth come over him that radiated from Bloom. He nuzzled her neck and mumbled more to himself then her "Your perfect Bloom".

"Sky, I need to talk to you about something"

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Sky asked stroking her hair.

"Um… It's kind of embarrassing" she blushed

Sky removed his head from her neck and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Babe, it's me. You can tell me anything" Sky reassured her by pulling her tighter to his body.

After a short moment of contemplation Bloom moved her lips to his ear. Sky could feel her breath on his skin and it sent shivers up his spine. She then whispered three words that Sky had only heard her say in his dreams.

"I want you" her tone was quiet and seductive, said as if she breathed the very words from her core.

To Sky's delight she kept talking, hoping that she was meaning what he thought she meant.

"I can't stop thinking about ravishing you every time I see you and it's so hard to control myself when all I want is for you to just take me…" her sultry whispers carried on and Sky's mind was reeling at the fact that the most beautiful girl was admitting sexual desires for him, something he thought was only happening on his part.

Every word she spoke was making him even more aroused and he couldn't hold back. He pulled her body close and passionately kissed her releasing all the pent up sexual frustration he had for her since he first laid eyes on her. His hand traced down her waist and over the curve of her hip towards her butt which he grasped pulling her closer so she could feel just how much 'want' he had for her.

Once Bloom had recovered from the shock of the sudden make out session she grabbed his hand and raised it to her lips then took two fingers in her mouth wetting them. Sky watched with excitement wondering what she was up too. She took his fingers out of her mouth then looked at him playfully and ran them up her thigh between her legs. Sky smirked realizing exactly what she wanted, his thoughts were then confirmed when he found she wasn't wearing any underwear. Taking the lead his hand moved on its own relishing in the moans and heavy breathing coming from his beloved. At this point he didn't care if Brandon could hear; all he was thinking was satisfying her needs. 'I mean she did confess to me her problem, so the least I can do is fulfill her desires' he thought with a smirk.

Into the night the loved up couple relished in the pleasures they were giving each other without actually having sex since Bloom wasn't ready for that but Sky was more then happy to pleasure her in so many other ways, until sleep finally took over. Bloom in the arms of her prince and Sky holding the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since that night with Bloom and Sky; it seemed to have started a series of hot and passionate nights…..and a few mornings. It was safe to say that their relationship had moved to the next level. In fact right this second Sky had Bloom pressed up against the smooth rocks surrounding a clear blue pool of water with a beautiful waterfall cascading into it. It was an oasis located in the forest between Alfea and Red Fountain. It was well hidden, the winx club and specialists located it by accident and from then on it was the group's secret getaway where they would hang out together, swimming, talking and such.

_An hour earlier _

"Sky, where are we going" Sky had his hands over Bloom eyes as he led her towards the secluded area.

"Shhh" was his reply

Bloom was surprised when Sky showed up at her balcony window wearing jeans and a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone showing off his masculine chest. Bloom licked her lips at the sight. He then asked her to come with him because he had a surprise for her.

"_Um…ohk just let me get dressed" she said to him but he pulled her back._

"_No, you look stunning" he said to her, his eyes trailing down her body clad in a sexy black negligee that stopped above mid thigh. He loved her legs She looked irresistible and it took all his will power to focus on what he was doing. _

"Okay, we're here babe" Sky said to her and removed his hands.

"Oh my god!" Bloom gasped at the scene in front of her. There were fairy lights set up all over the trees surrounding the waterfall and spring. The stars were out since it was 10:00 at night and the moon shone down reflecting in the water. A picnic and candles were set up on the lush green grass. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

"For you my darling" Sky said in a noble voice handing her a rose.

"Why, thank you, my prince" Bloom took the rose and lifted it to her nose, inhaling the alluring scent. She giggled as she took his arm and he escorted her to there picnic.

The next hour consisted of laughing, kissing and eating an exotic array of wonderful food. Sky looked at the pond and smiled. He stood up and started to take off his shirt and pants.

"Ah Sky, what are you doing" Bloom said blushing at his sculpted body. Sure they had seen each other naked many times but she was still in awe of how completely handsome he was.

"We're going swimming" he stated as if it were a fact.

"But, I didn't bring anything to wear" she said confused

He looked into her captivating blue eyes and smirked. He walked over to her, leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily "I know" and then he walked towards the lake taking his boxers off, throwing them with the rest of his clothes and jumped in the pool.

He laughed and looked back at his blushing girlfriend.

"Come on, babe" he yelled to her swimming to the edge, resting on his elbows. The water came up to about his chest.

Bloom shook her head still blushing.

"Bloom, come here….now" he demanded, his face stern with authority. Bloom bit her lip. Even though she was the strongest fairy in the universe and has killed deadly monsters on a daily basis. She still seemed to obey him most likely due to the fact that she found it completely hot when he was dominating.

She stood up and walked towards the waters edge in front of sky and sat down. Her legs were on either side of his body, in the water. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her thighs. Her eyes locked with his the entire time.

He smirked at her. "Good girl" and with that he pulled her forward into the water and she slowly slid into the pool. Her body pressed between him and the smooth boulder. His hands had traced up her body pulling her dress with them. Up her thighs, her waist, the sides of her breast and up over her head. He relished in the feel of her heated flesh sliding against him into the water. He threw Blooms nightgown with his clothes and his hands moved back to their desired destination. He pushed her back against the rock with his body and ravished her neck. Bloom moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

Back in the Red Fountain dorm, the guys were still up playing video games and conversing in light conversation.

"Hey man, where's Sky at?" Nabu asked the 4 remaining specialists from his place on the couch.

"He said something about a date with Bloom" Brandon said staring at the screen playing against Riven

He stilled remembered that night she came over and stayed with Sky. He was shocked to say the least he knew that those two were in love but he didn't know if they were actually doing it. It had never really come up in conversation with any of the guys. He seriously doubted that any of the couples in their group were having sex it was just not something that they all thought about right now. But after that night with Bloom his mind kind of changed direction. Brandon had always thought she was a rare beauty; makeup was never required for a stunner like Bloom and when she showed up in that short nightgown, hair tousled and lips pouted. He couldn't help but feel envious of Sky. Sure he goes out with Stella, who's hot and he loves her. But there was something sensual about Bloom.

"Again" Riven said "dude, that guy is whipped" he laughed from his spot on the sofa.

"Hey lay off, he's in love" Helia replied

"Sky probably took her to some rich fancy restaurant" Riven stated to no one in particular. "He's such a girl"

"Nah, he set up something at our hideout spot, you know like a picnic or something" Brandon replied back

"And he just got even more feminine" Riven mumbled

"What do you think there doing?" Timmy said entering the conversation

"My guess is painting each others nails" Riven laughed again. Everyone shook there heads

"Riven!" Helia scolded "I think there getting to know each other more, you know like what their going to do when he becomes king and her queen."

"…or she's teaching him how to braid his hair" Riven mumbled again. This earned a whack from Nabu "Stop hating on Sky, he's not a wimp"

"Let's go spy on them" Brandon said smirking. Everyone looked shocked.

"Yeah, alright I want to prove to you guys once and for all that he's little girl and doesn't know how to act like a real man" Riven scolded.

"I don't know, I think we should leave them alone" Helia said but was curious himself. He noticed that those two were hanging out a lot lately and wanted to know what they were up too.

"Come on, it's better than hanging around here" Brandon reasoned

"…it'll be funny, we can scare them or something" Riven added

"Alright, lets do it" Nabu said

"…fine" Timmy added

"Okay, but it wasn't my idea" Helia reluctantly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys grabbed their wallets and put on their shoes, some took jackets even though it was a warm night. They made their way through the dark hallways carefully sneaking past patrolling senior students scheduled on for that night, till they reached the start of the forest. The moon lit up the sky pretty well so it wasn't that hard to see.

"Man, its good to get out" Brandon said breathing in the fresh air

"Tell me about" Helia agreed

"Alright let's go…..ya'know this is kinda cool." Nabu stated smiling

"What is" Helia asked

"Going out at night for a mission, no one knowing where you are…"

"Oh No, your planning to murder us aren't you" Riven joked

"Ha-ha, I was thinking about it but then again I would miss your witty banter" Nabu ruffled Riven's hair. Riven brushed him away with wave of his arm.

They had been walking for half an hour talking about fighting techniques, their home planets and weapons. Then they started arguing about who they thought was the hottest girl at Alfea.

"I don't know Lauren is pretty cute" Timmy said

"No way, I dated her back in freshman year and she's a total bitch….plus those aren't even real she stuffs her bra, she told me" Brandon replied back.

Riven looked shocked "Seriously, man that's like false advertising. Still Lauren doesn't do it for me anyway" he said shaking his head disgusted

"I think Flora would have to be my choice" Helia said about his girlfriend

"Ha yeah that's why you stare at the girl who works at the café in magix when she brings us our drinks" Nabu accused while the others laughed. Helia just glared back.

"Look, Helia. Flora's alright and all but this is 'girlfriends aside'….ya'know like purely based on their sexiness and beauty. For example by some miracle you could have just one night with ANY girl you want. Without getting in trouble who would it be?" Brandon said to him.

The guys all fell silent in contemplation. Various names being brought up and then discarded in their heads, none of the girls seemed to stand out for them.

All of a sudden they heard noises ahead of them, and then they realized they had finally reached their destination, Bloom and Sky's date.

"That's them, up ahead" Nabu whispered

"All right everyone be quiet, lets see what the lovebirds are up too." Brandon whispered to everyone.

They slowly and quietly walked up to the large bush that hid the oasis from their view. Once they were there they peeked through the gaps and what they saw nearly made their jaws drop. Sky had Bloom on one of the boulders so Blooms slender back was shown to the specialist, his hands roamed her body. Blooms head was thrusts backwards as Sky ravaged her neck and shoulder, her hair cascaded down her back in a damp, tousled mess.

"Oh Sky" Bloom moaned into his ear. "I want you to take me now….please" she gasped breathlessly

The hiding specialists were too stunned to talk; they just stared at what was taking place in front of them. When they heard Bloom say that it sent pleasurable chills down the hiding specialist's spines. They looked on and observed shocked as Sky wrapped Blooms legs around his waist and lifted her towards the lush green grass where he laid her down while still passionately kissing her in the process.

Although the guys didn't admit it, they were happy that they were getting a better view of the two.

Sky moved his lips down her neck, down between her breasts and down her stomach and between her legs. Bloom threw her head back and bit her lip. She grasped her breasts and moaned as Sky worked his magic on her.

Riven gulped, his eyes transfixed on the sight in front of him "Wow" he breathed out. The others silently agreed.

Bloom pulled him back up to her and flipped them over so she was on top. She looked down at him breathing heavily and he held her hips. The guys got a good look at her and she was stunning. Her hair clung to her face sexily, her lips red and pouted from the heavy kissing. Her naked toned body was glistening with water and sweat on her flawless skin. The moon shone down on her in an ethereal glow.

"God you're beautiful, baby" Sky breathed out. Little did he know that his best friends were hiding in the bushes thinking the same thing.

She smiled at him and slowly leaned down to kiss him. He happily accepted and there kissing started getting rougher groaning at the feel of Blooms hand around his arousal. Bloom positioned him at her entrance and he pushed up fully entering her. He let her move on him slowly getting use to his size and when he felt she was ready he rolled them over again and started to move faster and faster. Perfectly sculpted muscle of Sky rubbed against perfectly flawless flesh of Bloom. Finally Bloom gasped and screamed "Oh yes Sky" and Sky threw his head back in ecstasy at his release. Sky collapsed and rolled them over so that she lay on his chest. Both were breathing heavily.

Sky looked her straight in the eye "I love you, Bloom" he said caressing her cheek with one hand, the other holding her against him. He lifted his head and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She kissed him on the nose and whispered "I love you too"

The specialists slowly turned away and headed back to Red Fountain in silence. Once they entered there dorm lounge and sat down at the table and some lying on the couches. Helia finally spoke.

"Bloom"

"What" Brandon asked confused. The others looked too.

"By some miracle if I could spend one night with any girl…..I would choose Bloom"

The others silently agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys were still up silently replaying what happened in their head. _Bloom's moans filtered through the air as Brandon's lips ran all over her perfect body, pushing her delicious lean thighs apart with his sculpted ones. _Brandon groaned and fell onto the couch and covered his face with a pillow in frustration trying to get rid of the fantasies building up in his head.

"What's wrong with you" Nabu smirked at him from his place on the other couch in the dorm lounge.

Brandon just looked at him with an annoyed look. "I think you know exactly what's wrong" he gestured to his friends aroused state.

Nabu looked down and his eyes widened realizing his thoughts had been made public. He quickly grabbed the nearest pillow and held it against his crotch, blushing. "Damn it, Bloom" he cursed.

Riven, Timmy and Helia laughed at him until a sudden door opening caught their attention. The eyes fell on a certain prince who was wearing the biggest smile, obviously proud of himself.

"Hey guys, you're still up" he said in a cheery yet surprised tone.

"ah ha yeah, um just talking about…..guns n stuff ha ha" Helia said awkwardly.

"You seem happy, good date was it" Riven smirked.

Sky chuckled and paused for awhile, remembering his great night.

"Definitely" Sky replied smiling. "Well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted"

The boys reframed from killing him, jealousy building up in each and every one of them.

"ah yeah, night dude" Brandon managed to force out.

Sky shut the door and went to bed, dreaming of his certain blue eyed, red haired beauty.

The next morning Helia walked through the gates of Alfea, on his way to pick up flora. They had arranged a date a week ago. His mind was still on Bloom from last night. Not concentrating on what he was doing he bumped in to the same girl that invaded his thoughts. They both fell to the floor Bloom on her back and Helia on top of her, their faces an inch away from each other.

"Helia?" bloom laughed "You're kinda squashing me here" she joked

Helia pulled his gaze from her captivating eyes and blushed scrambling off her. He put his hand out to her, which she gratefully took and hoisted her up.

"Bloom, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going and…"

"Hey, it's fine, I wasn't looking either" she smiled at him making him melt. "So what brings you here?"

"Flora… we have a date"

"Oh cool, okay well she's still in our room so I'll leave you to it." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek good bye. This was normal for her being from Gardenia and all, even though Sky was completely against it, knowing how much admirers she had. So now she only did it to her closest guy friends, one of them happened to be Helia. She smiled and walked away. Helia let out a longing sigh and watched her leave.

Bloom walked up to a room she knew well and knocked on the door. Professor Avalon swung open the door and smiled at her.

"Hey Bloom, what brings you here" he said ushering her in.

Of course students in a teachers room was against the rules but he favored Bloom the most so he tended to let a lot slide when it came to her.

"I've been having dreams" she said to him sitting down on one of his couches.

"Dreams?" Avalon questioned sitting beside her.

"…about Baltor" she looked down at her lap. "I think he's going to come back….soon"

Avalon lifted his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"are you sure?"

"Yeah and I don't know how but he's stronger. I don't think I'm gonna win this one" she looked up into his eyes with tears. His heart softened. _She's been through so much and she's saved so many people. Why can't she be left alone_ He thought looking down at his favorite student.

"When is he coming Bloom" he whispered to her

She looked into his eyes and whispered "Tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

The headmasters of Red Fountain, Cloud Tower and Alfea had been notified of Bloom's predictions and they were confirmed after a recent sighting of him the next day. Now the entire student body had been told in a brief announcement to be careful, stay in groups and report anything that may seem suspicious. The winx club and their boyfriends had been called to Miss Faragonda's office to discuss what was going to be done about Baltor. The other headmasters and assistant headmasters were their too.

"Well, i'm sure you're all aware that Baltor was spotted in the northern districts with a portion of his army. We found out that he is after the 'blood fountain of Syronos'. Fargonda explained to the group.

"Blood fountain of what?" Stella said in disgust. Scrunching her nose and shaking her head.

"Syronos." Tecna butted in, "I've heard of that. Whoever is entirely submerged in the fountain becomes immortal" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"…An immortal Baltor! What are we going to do?" Flora clung to Helia's arm in fright.

"Don't worry just yet, he hasn't found it...and I'm guessing we have a few more days, it is very hard to locate." Miss Faragonda reassured

"...but i thought it was only a myth" Timmy said confused.

"Oh no, it is very much real, we don't bring it up to ensure people don't try to find it. Unfortunately Baltor has found out and now he is searching for it but we must stop him. That is why we are going to send a small group of six undercover so we don't alert his army." Faragonda replied.

Everyone looked around at each other. Sky grasped Bloom's hand unconsciously. Bloom looked up at him confused wondering why his grip was getting tighter; she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Baby what's wrong" she asked stroking his upper arm with her free hand.

"She's going to ask you to go" he said in his normal voice with no expression on his face. Everyone's gaze looked at him.

"Ahem... well yes Bloom is our strongest student" Griselda said to Sky.

"She's not going" Sky said back shocking everyone

"Well...ah...I'm sorry son we need her" Saladin replied back.

"I SAID NO!" everyone looked at him in amazement. He was so serious; his voice had changed to the same tone he used in Royal matters.

Bloom tried to free her hand from him but his grip had tightened "its okay Sky...I...I want to go"

Sky turned to her furiously "I heard them talking before... There sending you, Stella, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Flora. Your not going without me Bloom...How am I suppose to protect you if I'm not there" he looked her straight in her beautiful eyes _'I'll never let anything happen to you_' he thought determinedly. He couldn't go because he had to return back to Eraklyon for some royal matters. Unfortunately this meeting was unbreakable.

Brandon stepped forward behind Bloom and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Sky, I will protect her with my life. I won't let anything happen to her. you have my word as your squire…and as your best friend" he said in all seriousness. '…_and because she means more to me then you'll ever know'_ he added in his mind.

Sky looked at him and reluctantly agreed. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are we done here" Sky asked the teachers annoyed.

"Yes, those six mentioned meet Codatorta at the shipping docks at Red Fountain first thing tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned"

* * *

Sky stormed out of the office still with a firm grip of Bloom. Bloom struggled to keep up wondering where they were going. Eventually she concluded that they weren't going anywhere specific Sky was just mad and was trying to cool down by pacing.

"Sky honey please stop" Bloom said quietly

His heart softened at her voice and he calmed down considerably. By now they were in a feild of lush green grass and canopies of cheery blossom trees creating a fairytale atmosphere. This place was usually gated off and used for very special occassions because of its beauty.

He turned to her and stroked her cheek with his hand. Smiling at her cat-like response of nuzzling her cheek into his touch.

"Bloom, i want you to promiss me something" he whispered, leaning his forehead on hers and closing his eyes.

Bloom sighed closing her eyes aswell and enjoying his warm breath on her tempted lips.

"anything" she whispered back

"I want you too come back to me, Bloom. Promiss you'll come back to me. You belong in my arms. In my bed. As my wife." He kissed her in between sentences and then kissed her with all the love he had ever felt for her. He slipped a ring onto her finger while they were still kissing. Bloom didn't notice, she was enjoying the kiss too much.

Little did they know that a pair of eyes were watching them from the winx clubs dorm room balcony.

* * *

"Brandon stop looking out from the balcony and come in here and give me a hand. You have to help me pack" Stella yelled at her distracted boyfriend. She sighed when he didn't move.

"Schnookums, what are you looking at?" Stella asked annoyed

His heart pained from the scene. Three words seemed to circle in his mind when he saw the loved up couple down below _'God, i want her'_ His heart felt like it was being ripped out everytime he saw Sky kiss her. He tore his eyes away when he heard Stella complain_. 'No not Stella, his girlfriend'_ He reminded himself. _'Yes stella is my girlfriend and i love her...right?' _


	6. Chapter 6

Stella, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Flora were all at the red fountain shipping dock loading their belongings onto the ship. Bloom's things were already onboard. Right now she was standing off to the side with Sky. Sky had his left hand running through her hair and his right was stroking her lower back, pulling her closer to his body.

"Remember what I said baby" his left hand stopping at her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw.

"I'll be fine, I promise" she whispered to him and pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss which he responded with the same amount of urgency. Much to his dismay she pulled away but then she looked at him with a certain glint in her eyes.

"3 weeks is a long time to be away from you." She said enticingly, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me about it" he mumbled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you" bloom said. Then she leaned in close to his ear and whispered seductively "…especially at night"

Sky bit his lip and groaned trying to control himself but it was pretty hard when you had the most beautiful girl you had ever seen whispering in your ear about how much she needed him.

"You know… we have a couple more hours before we have to leave." Bloom looked at him invitingly and without a second thought Sky grabbed her hand and headed towards his dorm.

"You room is too far away, I want you now" she pulled him into the nearest room and closed the door. He pushed her up against it and grabbed her butt lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist. He leant in to capture her lips as she started to unbutton his shirt. Their breathing getting heavier as his hands ran up her thighs. He started to kiss her neck and listened to the moans that escaped her mouth. That wasn't enough for him though. He wanted her screaming his name. So he pushed off the door and carried her to the desk in the middle of the room. He pushed everything to the floor and he lay his red haired beauty down onto it and crawled over her.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you" he whispered with labored breathing. "don't ever forget that" he told her.

she smiled at him "prove it" she responded and thats exactly what he did.

He spents hours making love to his girl almost forgetting she would be leaving very soon.

* * *

"Where's Bloom?" Brandon wondered out loud

"She'll be here soon" Stella responded putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm getting worried" he replyed shaking her hands off him.

Stella found it a bit weird how tense he was about Bloom's dissapearance. They weren't scheduled to leave for another half hour and Flora hadn't shown up yet and he didn't mention anything about her.

All of a sudden they heard giggling coming from the doorway. In stepped Bloom with Sky who had his arm around her waist and they both looked focused on each other.

"finally your here, Brandon's been a grump all morning wondering where you were" Stella said to Bloom. Sky raised his eyebrow at that. Wondering why he was so concerned about his girlfriend.

Bloom released herself from her boyfriends grip and walked over to Brandon.

"Sorry Brandon" she threw her arms around him in a friendly hug and the strangest thing happened.

He blushed.

Brandon the smooth talking, ladies man actually blushed. Stella didn't catch it but Sky sure did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any characters in this story**

An unreadable expression crossed Sky's face as he observed his best friend. Never in his life had he seen him so flustered at female contact. Growing up with Brandon in the palace, he'd witnessed him with countless girls that he was pretty much an expert on women, he knew what to say, how to act, hell he even managed to double date twins without them finding out about the other. He was a modern day Casanova. So imagine his shock when he started getting serious with Stella. But even then his confidence never cracked, which brings us to the situation staring him straight in the face why the hell was he so nervous. A million thoughts raced through Sky's mind maybe Bloom had caught him off-guard, maybe Brandon was just tense over the upcoming mission or maybe….No. Brandon was his best friend surely he didn't feel that way about Bloom. Shaking that thought off Sky cleared his throat and Bloom immediately returned to his side and wrapped herself back in his arms where she belonged. Sky smiled down at her '…_good girl'_

He returned his focus back to Brandon who had caught his gaze. Several seconds passed between the two which felt like hours. Unbeknownst to everyone around them, the two locked gazes as if having a silent conversation, trying to summon answers but coming up short. The connection was abruptly cut short as Saladin and Codatorta entered the shipping dock to run over the mission in a last minute briefing.

"Alright, remember we need you six to infiltrate the cave undetected and shut down the blood fountain by casting a spell, girls you have the spell memorized word for word right?" Saladin looked expectantly at Bloom, Stella and Flora.

"Yes, sir" they replied together

"Good, and remember you don't have long, Baltors army is already making head way and if he submerges into that fountain, well…" Saladin closed his eyes a look of fear crossing his face. "…anyway just be careful, boys remember your training and girls…good luck" his eyes lingered on Bloom. Sky was infuriated, why did everyone rely so heavily on her, he hated the pressure and expectations they unknowingly put on her. That's why he can't wait to marry her, to take care of her and protect her. She wouldn't have to worry about a thing, no pressure and pain. She would be his body and soul.

Saladin and Codatorta retreated back so the ship could begin for its take off. Helia, Brandon and Timmy loaded the ships and Stella and Flora strolled up the ramp to strap themselves in. Sky gave a heavy sigh and tightened his grip on Bloom. He turned to her.

"are you sure you want to do this, one phone call and I can have you on the next flight with me back to Eraklion"

Bloom smiled at him " yes Sky, I have to do this, I need to do this"

He gave one last sigh, as he watched his comrades finish loading the bags, saying goodbye to Riven, Nabu and their respective girlfriends, Sky waved as the boys gave him a salute and turned to head up onto the ship, giving him and Bloom their space. Sky knew it was time, he couldn't keep stalling.

"Well atleast I can make sure your safe while you're still here" He gripped her hand and walked with her up the ramp and into the ship. Bloom looked at him in confusion. He walked her across the ship ignoring the questioning glances from his friends as he settled in front of a chair. "Sit" Bloom did as she was told and he began to strap her in, tight enough that she was safe, making sure all the restraints were fastened. This was the safest seat on the ship, close enough to the exit and away from the engine if it blew. When he was done he took her face in his hands and gave her mind blowing kiss leaving her breathless, "Be careful, baby. If you need anything I'll be here"

She looked at him lovingly "I love you"

He smiled back "I love you too" He kissed her forehead and departed the ship. He went to stand next to Saladin, Codatorta and the remaining Winx club and specialists who came to see their friends off.

"Good luck guys" Musa and Layla waved enthusiastically at the ship.

"Be careful" Tecna threw in, as she to waved good bye

Riven, Nabu and Sky stood with their arms crossed over their chests, the reality of the situation becoming apparent as concern crossed theirs faces.

The ship roared to life signalling its approaching take off. The gates opened as the engine roared to its full extent and within seconds the ship departed leaving behind an anxious audience each with a million thoughts running through their head. Mostly focused on what was to come.

* * *

In the ship

Timmy was sitting at the pilot seat navigating the ship, whilst Brandon and Helia ran over the plans and layout of the cave. There wasn't much information to go on as the Blood Fountain of Syronos hadn't been located in thousands of years so finding written documentation was near impossible. Stella being Stella was chatting away about hair spells that can compensate for the humidity in the cave to ensure maximum protection against frizz as Flora listened diligently. Bloom remained in her seat staring out the window focused on what was to come. _'Was she ready? Would she be able to stop Baltor if they ran into him? What if he got there first?' _She bit her lip as various scenarios ran wildly through her imagination. Brandon glanced back a few times not liking the worry that was evident on her face. She shouldn't be worried, he didn't like her worried.

They had been flying for a few hours now and Bloom started shuffling in her seat, Sky did the restraints up so tight that she could barely move. She chuckled at his overprotectiveness, she loved how much he cared but her legs were becoming numb.

"Brandon?" Her soft voice broke him away from the flight plan as he turned to her, her big blue eyes looking at him expectantly '_so pretty'_

"Is everything alright, Bloom?" He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her so he was at the same level. She blushed and wriggled again.

"Could you help me out of these restraints, please? I'm afraid Sky went a little overboard with the safety precautions"

He chuckled; yes indeed Sky had buckled her in very well. He began to undo the harness. He swallowed deeply as his hands brushed across her chest to undo one of the restraints. Blooms breath hitched in her throat not expecting the contact her gaze lifted to his an unreadable expression on her face. Brandon was a little taken aback. There gaze still locked as his hand ran up the inside of her leg, higher till he reached the buckle that was holding the restraint from underneath the chair to the one infront of her body. His fingers brushed her inner thighs. The air around them was palpable. As he released the restraint he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. '_What the hell' _

"Thanks" Her voice sounded different, breathless like she was hiding a secret.

"You're welcome" He cleared his throat, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. He looked around suddenly remembering where he was. Timmy and Helia were still focused on navigating and Flora and Stella…shit Stella. He quickly looked over at her and found her still engrossed in whatever she was discussing with Flora. '_What the hell just happened'_, as he made his way back to the co-pilot seat, his mind tried to reorganise the scattered thoughts from that encounter. Her voice, her scent, the way she kept moving, the delicious contact with her breasts and thighs…..and that look, he didn't know what to make of that look. It was as if her eyes were begging him for something but he didn't know what. All he knew was this was going to be a long mission but for some reason he was looking forward to it. He looked back at her in the reflection of the metal. He caught her looking back, a few seconds passed and they stared at each other. Still he didn't know what to make of that look until…_'wait a second'_ her face tilted down as she still gazed up at him through her long, thick lashes. Her delicious, pouted lips curved into a smile….sultry…naughty…._'oh my' _he definitely knew that look. He smiled back at her, not just any smile his perfect, heart stopping smile. Yes, yes there was not a doubt in his mind that he would be looking forward to this journey.


End file.
